random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Pilgrim Story: Random-ness Wiki Style
The story of Givingthanks or Thanksgiving... with Random-ness Wiki people! Cast *Trollface as Evil King *Rageface as Evil Vice-King *Alternate Phineas as Pilgrim Captain *CompliensCreator00 as Pilgrim Co-Captian *Phineas as Pilgrim *Ferb as Pilgrim *Alvin as Pilgrim *Simon as Pilgrim *Theodore as Pilgrim *Woody as Pilgrim *Buzz as Pilgrim *Mochlum as Pilgrim #1 *Tornadospeed as Pilgrim #2 *Kh2cool as Pilgrim #3 *CCs and Cream as Pilgrim #4 *Gaepora as Pilgrim #4's guardian *Thatanimeguy as Pilgrim #5 *Gray Pea Shooter as Pilgrim #6 *Faves3000 as Indian Leader *Redsox1099 as Indian Co-Leader *AwesomeCartoonFan01 as Indian #1 *MarioPhineas76 as Indian #2 *Fredthefish as Indian #3 *Nermal the Bunny as Indian #4 *CCs and Cream...the IIIIIIII Jr....jr... as himself *Gaepora..the IIIIIII Jr...jr.. as himself Chapter 1: Headin from London Evil King Trollface: Trololol let's ban teh wikian's heritage: RANDOM! Evil Vice-King Rageface: OKAY. Mochlum: OMIGOD! YOU GUYS ARE BANNING RANDOM?!?! Evil King Trollface: Problem? Mochlum: I gotta tell the others! (at Pilgrim Village) Tornadospeed: WHERE IS MOCHLUM WITH MAI PIE? Kh2cool: Pie? Tornadospeed: He promised me a pie! Kh2cool: What flavor? Tornadospeed: >:( PIE FLAVOR! CCs and Cream: Guys, look, it's Mochlum. Mochlum: OMIGOSH! OUR RANDOM TYPE IS BEING BANNED! Gray Pea Shooter: oh noez! Thatanimeguy: What shall we do? CCs and Cream: I have an idea! Everyone: WHAT? CCs and Cream: We can bribe them... with rupees! Thatanimeguy: Theres nothing good like a good old rupee bribery. Evil King Trollface: I banned rupees too. Gray Pea Shooter: YOU LOSER! Evil King Trollface: I banned people who call me losers to. Kh2cool: 0_0 Gray Pea Shooter: Then I should probably run... Tornadospeed: We all should. Mochlum: EVERYBODY, TO THE MAYFLOWER! (Batman style spinny thing with logo in middle of blurry image.) Alternate Phineas: I love this boat. CompliensCreator00: I love driving it. (on wheel) Deedle deedle deedle dee. Thatanimeguy: ALT, CC00! Alternate Phineas: Huh? Gray Pea Shooter: WE'RE BANNED! CCs and Cream: FOR GOOD! CompliensCreator00: Huh? Kh2cool: RANDOM HAS BEEN... Tornadospeed: ...banned from London. Mochlum: We got to escape before they chop our heads off! Alternate Phineas: Okay! LET'S GO! (ship launches off) Off on sea Kh2cool:Okay lets count the food.... (Opens a sack of food) Kh2cool:Okay,we have some cheese,butter,water,crackers...... Theodore:How did that happen? Kh2cool:I do remember something back happening... (flash backs) Kh2cool:I bet you guya are jealous were going to a better place? Troll Face:Mmmm no....Wait let me make a deal i'll give you $100 if you give us your meats. Kh2cool:Deal! (Troll face gives Kh2cool money) Kh2cool:Thanks.... (back at the ship) Kh2cool:And uh...there's a hole in the sack with the money in it so It must have fell out. Simon:On purpose (picks up butter) you took all our finest food for a trick (throws Butter at Kh2cool) Kh2cool:Oww...It can't be worse.... CCs and Cream's Own "Sidequest" (Remember, "Sidequest".) CCs and Cream: Something seems off... Maybe it's because- (Somebody mysteriously comes out from a beam of light) CCs and Cream...the IIIIIIII Jr....jr...: Hi great, great, great... CCs and Cream: (Oiy) *facepalm* CCs and Cream...the IIIIIIII Jr....jr...: I brought turkey. CCs and Cream: Turkey? Isn't that a country? CCs and Cream...the IIIIIIII Jr....jr...: Well yes AND no. You see (and CCs and Cream...the IIIIIIII Jr....jr... explained what happened in the future) CCs and Cream...the IIIIIIII Jr....jr...: Well. Come on Gaepora, let's go! CCs and Cream: Gaepora? Wait a minute... Gaepora..the IIIIIII Jr...Jr..: Alright! All aboard! (Gaepora comes in) Gaepora: .....Really? (They both shrug) Back at the Mayflower Mochlum: So... would'ya wanna do? Mordecai: We can play punchies. Rigby: Rock paper scissors. Phineas: Build a deluxe swimming pool. Ferb: Night club. Mochlum: No, somethin with pizzaaz! I HAVE AN IDEA! Everyone: What? Mochlum: Let's just say landho and hope land appears for us to land. Harry Potter: Sounds ideal to me. Mochlum: LANDHO! Finn: Whadd'ya know? I see land! Jake: Yeah! (grows) THIS IS AWESOME! (grows to big and sinks ship) Mochlum: This is offf from the original story... Han Solo: Who cares? Let's just dog paddle.... Ganon: TO DIE! Han Solo: No, to the land... I didn't mean "die" at all... Mochlum: Well lets go. (walks into room) Kh2cool:Okay were onto a little bit of butter and cheese....and a drop of water...and Rigby's sea sick. Rigby:Aaaah.......I don't feel good.... Kh2cool:And I think I feel sick too. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Stories Category:Community Category:Thanksgiving